


Bad Vibes

by frosty_flames



Series: Rogue Family Values [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Poor Cisco, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty_flames/pseuds/frosty_flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More times than not, Cisco's vibes are crucial to Team Flash. Every once in a blue moon, they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the chapter to another fic of mine and this flew into my head...might do more with this, might not. I like the idea of Newly-Vibe!Cisco running into a lot of mundane and awkward vibes that are not life threatening or serious. :)

Cisco stalked into S.T.A.R. Labs agitated and tired. Not only had he been kidnapped _again_ by Lisa Snart, but upon release (after dinner and a movie) she had thrust a toolbox with Mick Rory’s fucking heat gun with the request of giving it a few more upgrades, then promptly threatened him with her gold gun and a deadly kiss on the lips.

So now it was the middle of the night because he had gotten the gun nearly an hour ago and she requested he have the damn thing modified by morning so they could go for breakfast before she met up with “Lenny” and “Micky”. Cisco wasn’t even sure what he was going to say to Caitlin and Barry when they found out. At least Barry had that deal with Snart that he would go killing people. Cisco hoped that rule applied to Rory as well.

Turning on his desk lamp, Cisco could already see some modifications that would keep Heatwave at bay for a while. Maybe he could even add in some blockers…then again, Snart and Rory knew their guns like the back of their hands…probably better actually. Maybe it was best to leave them alone.

Cisco grabbed his screwdriver to remove the side paneling to get to the meat of the gun, but the second his hand touched the worn siding of the heat gun, his vision went dark:

_A small flame flickering in and out of view, providing the only source of light._

_Cisco didn’t have to see the owner to know who it belonged to. As dim light began to fill his vision, Cisco could see Mick Rory lying against a thread-worn couch. His eyes focused solely on the flame of a zippo lighter in his hands. He looked the same, burns still marring his skin and dangerous eyes._

_The vision suddenly shifted and now Cisco was on the other side of Rory to see Captain Cold standing at the doorway. Cisco couldn’t tell what kind of building they were in, his vision only displaying a small section with the two men._

_The chilled voice of Leonard Snart spoke, “How long are you going to sit there,_ Mick _?”_

_“Jealous?” Rory’s eyes didn’t waver from the flame but his lips twitched up at the same time Snart’s did._

_“It’s been hours,” Snart deadpanned._

_Rory snapped the zippo shut. “Got a better idea? Can’t do shit without my gun.”_

_Snart smirked darkly. “I know something a little more…constructive.”_

_Cisco physically felt the roll as the vision warped and he found himself in a new room. Once he gained stability, his eyes landed on the Cold Gun propped against the worn wood of a bedframe. Cisco made a move to look past it, but as soon as his eyes landed on the next visual, he felt out of the vibe._

Cisco fell out of his chair, hitting the floor hard as he held his chest, his heart thundering loudly in his ears. He stared at the heat gun in betrayal. He did not _ask_ to vibe. He did not _ask_ to see _that_.

“Cisco?”

Fuck, he was going to die of a heart attack.

Turning around, Cisco wasn’t sure if he was relieved or petrified upon seeing Barry standing at the doorway.

“Barry!” Cisco tried to brush off what he had just witnessed with a smile, but it was hard with his mind racing a mile a minute. “What are you doing here so late?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Barry took a step into the lab, his eyes landing on Cisco’s work table. “Why do you have Heatwave’s gun?”

If Cisco wasn’t already losing his mind about his vibe, he would have panicked about having to come up with an explanation. Instead, Cisco went with the truth because what he saw _couldn’t_ be fucking true.

“Lis- _Golden Glider_ gave me a thinly veiled threat-” _and the promise of another date_ “-to give it some modifications.”

“What kind of modifications?” Barry asked worried, coming closer to examine the gun. Thankfully, Cisco hadn’t gotten very far, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to touch it again.

“I don’t know,” Cisco admitted honestly. “Hotter flame or something showy? That’s what a guy like him likes, right?” Although his vibe told him Mick Rory definitely didn’t mind the cold- _fuck, fuck, fuck gotta stop thinking about that, fuck, fuck._

“But nothing dangerous, right?” Barry looked down at Cisco who was still on the ground.

“No,” Cisco sounded almost offended. “Just another challenge for The Flash.” At least that garnered a chuckle from Barry.

Barry leaned against the table, his back to the gun. “Why are you on the floor?”

Cisco felt himself pale. “Fell.” Barry didn’t look convinced. In a smaller, quieter voice, Cisco muttered, “Vibed.”

“Through the gun?” Barry looked at the object in question before looking back at Cisco. “Please tell me him and Snart aren’t doing anything wrong?”

Cisco choked, not sure what Barry’s fucking position on _ice play_ was, but deemed what Rory and Snart were doing wasn’t a dangerous to the public and shouldn’t _hopefully_ be a concern for The Flash. “Nothing we need to worry about.”

Barry frowned. “Really?”

Cisco finally pulled himself off the floor. “Not everything I vibe is necessarily of monumental importance.”

“I suppose it is good practice all the same,” Barry grinned with a tiny, innocent shrug. “Want to try it again-”

“No!” Cisco yelped before Barry could even put punctuation at the end of his question. Barry looked bewildered and Cisco worked at calming down so he didn’t reveal himself. “I mean, I should really finish this off before I have to deal with-” _His boyfriend? His lover? His husband?_ “-Captain Cold knocking on my door.”

“Need any help?” Barry was already pulling up the spare stool and patting Cisco’s. “I don’t mind.”

Cisco begrudgingly agreed, not sure exactly _how_ he was going to get through the night without spilling the beans on Captain Cold and Heatwave’s budding (?) romance (?). How long have they even been together? Records showed over twenty year and Cisco wasn’t sure he wanted to know how much was _off_ the record. Cisco wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know their relationship status. Ignorance was bliss after all.

“Ooh!” Barry grinned excitedly, drawing Cisco out of his mental reprieve. “What if we give it a fire grenade launcher?!”

“You do realize he is _your_ villain, right?”

“Like you said, need a bit more of a challenge to keep things interesting,” Barry shrugged, already pulling out a sketch pad and working on a way to make it so the fires would only ignite on contact. “Besides, with Snart piloting Rory, we won’t have too much of a problem. They are thieves first, arsonists later.”

Cisco held back the groan as his mind flashed through the memory of Leonard Snart riding Mick Rory, using ice cubes on Heatwave’s sensitive parts, each with matching flushed smiles. Yeah, Snart was certainly piloting Rory in more than one way.

* * *

The next morning, Cisco fiddled with the handle of the toolbox carrying Heatwave’s gun. The diner was still fairly busy even though the morning crowd had dwindled. He ordered a coffee but even as he dumped his forth sugar packet, Cisco wasn’t sure he could drink it. Thankfully, after the first vibe, no more came. It still didn’t stop the memory of the first one to resurge in his mind.

“Cisco, baby!” Lisa purred as she slid into the booth next to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He was sure a red lipstick mark was left behind.

Swallowing hard, Cisco looked up and tired his best not to blurt out what he had seen. What if she didn’t know yet? _Oh fuck_ , who was he kidding, she probably knew _ages_ ago.

“You fix my gun?”

Cisco died as he heard the rough voice of Mick Rory as he slid into the booth across from Cisco and Lisa. Snart was close behind, lowering the hood of his parka as he took a seat beside his…“partner”.

Lisa was already passing the tool box across the table. Cisco was tongue tied and blocked in.

“What adjustments did you make?” Snart asked as Rory opened the box like a present on Christmas morning, his face lighting up with glee.

“We added a fire grenade launcher,” Cisco replied weakly, still terrified of what Snart and Rory could do despite having seem them in such a vulnerable and intimate fashion. Ignoring the lust filled moans that echoed in his ears.

Rory’s head snapped up, his eyes darkening. “Fire grenade launcher?”

“ _We_?” Snart cocked his head to the side.

Lisa pouted, clearly not happy with being ignored over the heat gun.

“My co-worker gave me a hand,” Cisco murmured, jumping at Lisa’s hand on his thigh. He didn’t dare look in her direction, not with her older brother across the table probably with his cold gun readily available.

“Who cares?” Rory purred as his hands skirted over the freshly buffed exterior of the gun. “Wanna take it for a test ride, Lenny?”

Cisco ducked his eyes as Snart turned to Rory, an equally menacing smile on his face. “I got a few places we can go and have fun.”

_Please don’t talk about fucking in front of me, oh my god._

“Please don’t talk about committing crimes in front of me?” Cisco groaned. “The Flash will be there in like five seconds.” He was giving them an out, a chance to get Cisco’s mind away from the vibe and the gutter. They didn’t take the bait.

“Who said anything about crimes?” Rory rumbled, his eyes were directly on Snart’s, both wearily matching smirks and Cisco wanted to die.

“Well,” Lisa clearly disinterested in continuing the conversation further, let her hand drag higher up Cisco’s leg, “I can think of a few activities we could do before you have to go hero it up.”

Snart and Rory didn’t stick around, already up and out of the booth. Rory was cradling his gun like a child while Snart threw Cisco a warning glare.

“Keep it PG, kids,” Snart threatened, mainly to Cisco.

Lisa rolled her eyes, already draping her other arm around Cisco, “I will if you two do.”

_Goddamnit._


End file.
